casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
WWC OC: Yann
"I wish I was like the kids in my universe...Dying in the cold, But I can't even afford that" -Yann Universe This universe, named Secunde-23, is one of the numerous universes that directly branched off Prime, Secund-23 like it's name indicates, is the 23rd universe of the Second Generation of universes. The only thing that differentiates this world from Prime is the existence of an Abomination named the Grafal. The Grafal is a monster whose appearance cannot be described by words, It roamed Secunde-23 from the very beginning after it's creation and is currently the biggest known threat in this universe because of it's rather unique diet; It feeds off only celestial bodies; It doesn't matter whether these are planets, moons, black holes, stars or even whole quasars; It devours them with ease, Because of this, Secunde-23 has been slowly dying, losing all of it's galaxies one after the other. As horrible as this creature may appear on a grand scale, it is only worse on a smaller scale, In fact, The Grafal has a unique power granting ability: Every time it devours a celestial body, A random being who just came to life on the nearest planet obtains supernatural abilities, Because of this, many planets were utterly destroyed by the inhabitants who had been granted those incredible powers, Unfortunately, Earth was one of those planets victim of this destruction. When the Grafal showed itself in the Solar system of Secunde-23 in 2019, No one was yet aware of it's existence on Earth, As all scientists and researchers were already focused on the sudden appearance of supernatural phenomenons that was happening constantly since 2017; Animals, Humans, Insects, Plants and even cells would sometimes have abilities that none could comprehend, Some were speculating that the government was causing it, Some were thinking that it was only a natural occurrence and others were certain that it was the beginning of an apocalypse...They were not wrong. Only two years later, the world had already drastically changed compared to Prime Earth. No one was aware of the Grafal yet, and superpowered beings were the most hated of all, mostly because of the fear that the populace had of them, they were captured since birth to be then taken to facilities where they were heavily monitored and conditioned, It was an international principle to always monitor those powered beings to avoid destruction that could potentially spread. For another four years, these solid laws helped maintain a solid sense of security on Secunde-23's Earth, But it didn't last any longer. Powered beings were alive as well, and many protesters were ready to fight to have the government treat them like it was the case, Pro-Powered groups like "The Saviors" quickly came to light, with charismatic powered leaders who would never pass on the opportunity to help the powered beings in need and cause destruction on their way, but the only thing they accomplished was a rise in chaos and panic in many cities. The world was now a shadow of it's former self, with riots and battles breaking out every now and then between powered beings, many of them having successfully escaped with the help of multiple pro-powered groups. In 2025, the united states raised the martial law, allowing whole armies to patrol the streets to search for powered beings, at this time, Humanity was living with a constant fear of war looming on it, with the tension between the normal humans and the powered beings having reached it's highest peak yet along with the Crime rate around the whole world. The Saviors that were now infamous on an international level quickly took action against the governments of the world because of these constant persecutions, starting what was called World War 3, this WW3 ended as soon as it started, After a few alternatives taken by China, The United States and Russia over the course of 3 years, The Leader of The Saviors "Al-Faal" was captured and executed publicly, Presumably putting the powered beings under the grasp of humanity for many years to come. At this time where Powered activities were at their lowest, Humanity was able to focus on other matters, and when everyone was thinking that the world's biggest threat, The Saviors, were eliminated, they became aware of the existence of something bigger; The Grafal. Science went wild When the Planet devouring abomination was discovered, Much like when Superpowered beings showed up, people started to speculate and talk about it. At First deemed as a new "natural spacial phenomenon" by multiple scientist, it didn't last long before they realized that the "Phenomenon" was sentient and was moving at an extremely high speed through the solar system. The Year was 2040, and The Grafal was more popular than ever, it was the new world ending theory, Movies were being made about the entity and many were talking about when It would finally devour earth, but then the theory was proven right; It was discovered that the creature was devouring planets in the solar system one by one, First it was Pluto, then Neptune, It was only a matter of time before it reaching earth. The world that had just gotten out of a war was now plunged into chaos once again, They did not know when, they did not know why, they didn't know how, but the world was going to get devoured by a giant entity from outer space, People overreacted and even the most skeptical conspiration theorists were certain of the existence of this creature from beyond. The only reason as why the situation didn't got worse than when Powered beings started to rage was because of the strict martial law that was in place. 2045; Uranus had just disappeared from the sky when a powered being going by the name of Al-Faal Second appeared, Al-Faal 2nd was the self proclaimed spiritual son of Al-Faal the leader of the powered terrorist group The Saviors, that was dismantled after his death, unlike his "spiritual father", Al-Faal Second was alone and was willing to collaborate with the governments of the world to find if their was a relation between The Grafal and the superpowered beings at the condition that martial law was lifted, the great leaders all accepted and after years of research it was found out that the planet eater was the direct cause of the superpowered beings; In fact every time it ate a celestial body near earth, a powered being was born, From the day this information was found out the Superpowered beings were called; The Children Of Grafal. However, Martial Law was never lifted. Al-Faal Second was perceived as the biggest traitor in the powered community, having betrayed his own people to help the government just to have them betray him as well, He had put shame on the name of his "spiritual Father" and it didn't last long before he was assassinated by Powered beings enraged by his treachery, this assassination marked the start of another vague of hatred between powered beings and the government, From this sheer hatred, The Saviors rose again from it's ashes to attempt to put an end to the persecution yet again. The New Leader of The Saviors was not like The First Al-Faal this time, instead of being a powered being just willing to put an end to persecution and fight against unfairness, this new leader was a ruthless Son Of Grafal, who grew up with this new generation of powered beings, in constant fear of getting killed, with a heart full of hatred against the humans that he thought were purely evil. This Young Man was the named Elon, and later would become the one know as The Son Of Neptune. as one could assume, The violent initiatives took by Elon sparked Yet another world war where he was clearly at disadvantage compared to Al-Faal before him this time The Great Nations were now united to defeat this threat and came to the conclusion that maybe to end this war they had to kill the leader, the same way they won the war that came before, They hired or more appropriately bought many powered beings so that those could infiltrate the headquarters of Elon and assassinate him, little did they know that what they did marked their end. Elon was going through a hard time, having been depraved from food for days because of the war he had started himself, The multiple powered assassins that had fallen against his strong defenses were used as a mean of nutrition, the end justified the mean in this situation for the Son Of Neptune. Days after, Elon noticed his sudden increase in power and capabilities, cannibalism was the way for him to win this war, as it apparently granted him a huge power boost. the Saviors sacrified themselves for the cause, giving their body for the Son Of Neptune to eat so that he could become the ultimate life form, capable of eliminating the great nations alone, and so it happened, having fed of his soldiers, The Son Of Neptune was alone against the world. The Year was 2060 when it happened; The battle of the pacific, where the biggest army ever recorded attacked The Son Of Neptune who had deliberately led them to his hideout, Confidant of his powers. The world was tearing apart from this battle, whole seas turning to ice from the power of Elon and by the end of the day; The whole world had froze. The Great nations had lost and the world was now officially dead. This single battle started the New Ice Age and from this day humans started to do their best to survive in this apocalyptic frozen world. It took the world a whole 40 years to adapt to this frozen world, civilization was gone, people were now living in huge shelters dispersed around the world. Laws existed only within those shelters, each one having their own set, but outside of those walls; the world was nothing more than a rotting fruit; corrupted humans being the worms devouring it from the inside. Humans have forgotten about the Grafal, in fact they have forgotten about everything that doesn't concern their survival for today, not aware that earth along with the sun are the only things left for the Abomination to devour. The Children Of Grafal however were not lost in the memory of humans, they only gained more importance, they are the strongest in this world and treating them as gods is the norm, most shelters have a powered being as a leader and if it is not the case, it never lasts long before another shelter raids them over. The world was now a cold place, and their seemed to be no hope left for the whole planet. Children Of Grafal Children of Grafal are unique beings that are direct off-springs of The Grafal. Every time The Spacial Abomination devours a celestial body, a Child Of Grafal is born on the nearest planet with life on it, The child of grafal can be everything ranging from cells all the way to animals, basically everything that lives. A child of Grafal holds powers that comes directly from the celestial body that was consumed to create it, for example Elon, the son of Neptune had the power of Neptune, that was water manipulation. Children of grafal can all devour each others to obtain more power, capability discovered by Elon and perpetrated ever since by Children seeking more power, when a Child Of Grafal devours another child of grafal he gains not only the power, but the knowledge, the spirit and the lifetime of the later. Using Elon once again as an example, when he absorbed Pluto and Uranus, he obtained the power of ice manipulation that complimented his water ability that made him extremely powerful, the ages of the children of pluto and uranus were also added to his life span; so if uranus and pluto were both 30, he obtained 60 years of more lifespan. It is basically a fusion of the eater and the eaten, with the eater being the one in perpetual control as it is his body, but the eaten still remains in his mind. Iconic children of Grafal * Al Faal First, Leader of the first Saviors, a group of powered beings that were fighting for equality between them and humans who got executed by forces of the law * Al Faal Second; Child of Grafal who had the delusional dream to bring humanity and powered beings together by siding with humans, he got killed by powered beings that did not accept his betrayal and is the direct cause of the second Saviors and is the one who inspired the Frelons. * Elon, Most powerful Child of Grafal recorded, he was the leader of the second Saviors, he believed in the complete eradication of humanity; not for a better world, but out of pure spite for it, he is responsible of the eternal winter that happened during the battle of the pacific and is the first Child Of Grafal to consume others for power History Yann is a young children of Grafal born in 2119 and is the youngest child of Grafal. Child of a Shelterless Mother, Yann was abandoned by her as soon as he was born because she couldn't afford to feed 2 survivor. Protected by his powers, he was found by a group of scavengers passing by who remarked him because of the rings that were protecting him, The Group quickly took him with them before going to the SouthFelt Shelter. Yann was welcomed here with great enthusiasm, he was a child of Grafal and they treated him as such. The Leader of the Shelter, Gerard, adopted him and raised him with great care and for 5 years, he was treated as a god by the inhabitants of the shelter. Despite the great powers he had, Yann was still just a child who was easily manipulated, and the real son of Gerard who had lost his chances of succession because of The Powered Kid was well aware of it; his jealousy and thirst for power forced him to get rid of Yann and just like this, in yet another cold night, The oldest son of Gerard who had seemingly lost his reason, kidnapped Yann who was too young to understand anything and abandoned him in the middle of nowhere like his mother 5 years before. A five years old Yann, clueless about life and pretty much about everything surrounding him was left to wander alone in a freezing world where even the strongest could die on the spot. The innocent child walked, protected only by his powers for days, trying to find back the SouthFelt shelter that was his home, But of course he was never successful, having found on his way all kinds of people that ultimately all bowed facing his powers. This constant exposure to seemingly tough bandits and wanderers who would all turn into babies when facing him made him accustomed to this new way of life, he started to steal from every scavenger that he would encounter and would slay anyone talking boldly to him without second thought, He did not grow empathy like a kid of his age would've and did not even get a proper childhood. He spent the next 3 years of his life like that; living as a monster feared by most. Rumors started to spread around Shelters that were surrounding the area about a Powered child who would murder anyone scavenging openly, the rumors were then proved by the multiples murder caused by this "monster" that was in fact Yann. It did not last long before those rumors reached a secret group of children of Grafal named "Frelons", they were a direct response to The Saviors; the later were fighting for the cause of Elon, The Son of Neptune, perpetuating his chaotic ideals while the Frelons were fighting to stop the chaos and create a better world. The Frelons did not want any Child Of Grafal to cause useless slaughter in their area, so they quickly went on a hunt for Yann. When they found him, they took him with them after having knocked him out and brought him to their hideout where he was taught self control and given new ideals, While it was hard for the child to keep up with this sudden change, he quickly got used to the Frelons and by the age of 13, he was a full partisan of their ideology. A year Later, The Saviors attacked and slayed all the Frelons, leaving only the ones they considered "worthy" of bearing powers alive...Yann was part of this group who had been spared, and after having witnessed the Huge gap of power between the hateful Saviors and the Tame Frelons, he came to the conclusion that power was the only way for peace to be achieved in the world he lived in, from this day he went on a journey alone in this frozen world yet again, to hopefully find the power he had back then, this way he would be able to accomplish the dream of peace the Frelons had but in his own way. Powers Yann is a child of Grafal, meaning that he has powers that match with the planet that was eaten before his birth, he is the Son Of Saturn and possesses the following powers: ''The First Rings Of Saturn, : ''The first rings of saturn are yellow rings that Yann can create and manipulate at will, their thickness can be changed to be incredibly dense or to be as thin as a blade and they can be controlled by Yann within a 10-20 meter range so far ''The Second Rings Of Saturn: ''These rings can be spawned by Yann at will and have the ability to create portals from one ring to another, for example ring 1 is a portal to ring 2 that itself is a portal to ring 3, they put more strain on Yann's Body and can only be manipulated within a 20-30 meter range, so far Yann is able to control only 4 portals at a time and so he must use this ability with great care. Equipment ''Frelon Shotgun: ''Shotgun he obtained from the Frelons, it is extremely powerful and has a heavy recoil that would shock people not used to it, it can be reloaded using about any material that can fit it's charger and fires whatever was put in it. It has 2 modes; The crusher mode that crushes the material and shoots it like normal shotgun bullets, The Shooter mode; that shoots the material as it is. Weakness -Cannot handle too much heat because his body was conditioned for a very cold weather -Has a normal human constitution -Has no immediate way to heal The Convergence ''The Reveal of The Convergence Arc (Book 1 to TBA): ''Yann is introduced at the beginning working at starducks with Jonas, he gets drunk and then goes home, where he is surprised by the apparition of a titan spawn from Jacken's world, He goes along with the other convergers to fight the Titan Spawn, and is revealed to the public like the others, when he gets back to the apartment he calls Jonas to ask the later to bring his bike to Starducks so that he can have a mean of transport.Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide